A known artificial disc is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,181. U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,181 discloses an artificial disc having upper and lower retaining members and an elastomeric core. The upper and lower surfaces of the elastomeric core have recesses. The core deflects into the recess when the upper and lower retaining members move relative to each other.